


A New Lease On Life

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, I know Obi-Wan would have changed the lock, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi Temple, Just go with me okay, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, halls of healing, obikin, there was no better way for him to get in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not everyday the force bestows second chances to fix past mistakes but one lucky Jedi Master has been given just this. [Sideline Obikin - Implied sex scene]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lease On Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiarafan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/gifts).



A room near silent. But not at peace. The beeping of monitors the only sound other the ragged breath of the sole occupant. Quick broken gasps break the silence.

**_//Danger. Need to protect. Black and Red//_ **

Sweat dropping unnoticed. A cry unheard in the late afternoon.

**_//Must protect him. Fear. Determination. Dark ominous feeling//_ **

The body twists painfully reaching out.

**_//Worry. Will protect him. No other way//_ **

Heart beating fast. Monitor alarm blearing. Healers running in holding the body down as it contorts.

_**//Red and Black. Pain. Regrets. Sorry//** _

A pained wail fills the room. The body is once again limp, the room silent.

 

* * *

 

 

“Master Windu, Master Yoda. Thank You for coming. As you were informed the patient is awakening form his force stasis” Chief healer Vokara Che motioned then into the patents room.

“It has been over 19 years, we were beginning to wonder if he would ever wake up.” Master Windu admits looking down at his fallen friend.

“As were we, Master” she murmured looking down at her patent. “There has never been a case like his. He was truly lucky to have survived his ordeal”

A noise catches their attention from the bed.

“He’s waking” Healer Che notes, moving to his side. “Hello my dear. Can you hear me? Qui-Gon, if you can hear this open your eyes for us. Yes, slowly now. How are you feeling? Can you tell me your name and rank?”

“Uhnnng… Qui-Gon Jinn. I am a Jedi Master… What is going on?” Qui-Gon slowly mumbles looking around the room.

“Qui-Gon, what was the last thing you remember?” Healer Che questioned cautiously.

“Naboo. I was defending the Queen alongside my Padawan. We faced the horned Zabrak. OBI-WAN WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY PADAWAN!” Qui-Gon gets more agitated as he goes on.

Healer Che grabs Qui-Gon’s face in her soft hands firmly. “Listen to me now, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your apprentice is safe. You were near fatally wounded while facing the Sith Zabrak. Do you remember this?” At his meek nod she continues “Your body needed time to heal. The force held you in a deep stasis. Not unlike a healing trance. You have been asleep for 19 galactic standard years. A lot has changed”

Qui-Gon relaxed at the mention of his Apprentice’s safety. However feeling deeply uneasy of the 19 years has missed. The regrets he had on his death bed come back. He knew his time was tightly limited. He couldn’t risk not saying what he had to. If only he had more time. He would have made certain that Obi-Wan knew how much he meant to him.

“I have to see him” Qui-Gon says stubbornly trying to get out of the bed.

“You will be doing no such thing, Qui-Gon” the healer instructs, forcefully pushing back down on the bed “We still haven’t completed the scans to determine if you are ready to be released”

He submits to her with a frown, knowing better to antagonise the chief healer. Directly at least…

 

* * *

 

Qui-Gon runs down the temple halls headless of the looks he was receiving. Still in his under robes having only just broken out of the halls of healing. He has to see Obi-Wan. His heart was in his throat. 19 years is a long time. How much would have changed? Would Obi-Wan even want to see him after all these years?

Masters Yoda and Windu hadn’t even told him where Obi-Wan’s quarters were. They didn’t have to ether. Knowing his pupil there could be only one place he would be.

Qui-Gon reaches the old quarters he shared with his apprentice and quickly types in the key code. The lock terminal flashes green. His Padawan had never changed the code he notes with a smirk. Sadness fills him. Of cause he didn’t, who in their right mind expects a dead man to come running through the door.

He forgets all this as he steps into the main living space. It has not changed, save for the curious placement of droid parts. His old Padawan was cleaner than this. He looks around carefully all his senses alert.

A noise catches Qui-Gon’s attention from his old couch.Two masculine bodies push and pull in pleasure, wet lustful noises fill the room.

“OBI-WAN!” Qui-Gon calls out in shock. To his bemusement both bodies jumped.

The ginger Jedi Master looks to the intruder, eyes wide. “… Master?” he calls, unsure.

“I never knew you preferred men” was the only thing Qui-Gon could manage to say.

“There is a lot about me you never knew” Obi-Wan responds sadly. Calling his cloak to him, he covers up.

Qui- Gon walks up to Obi-Wan slowly “Then with my new lease on life I’d better start learning” He takes the last few steps to his old Padawan and embraces him tightly.

Obi-Wan smiles brightly up at his Master in the embrace. Hope filling him after all these years he could have a proper relationship with his mentor without the regrets of the past hanging over their heads.

Anakin clears his throat pointedly. A full blush covers the cheeks of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Both brake apart and are more than a little embarrassed. Obi-Wan is practically naked and Qui-Gon had just walked in on them.

“Ani? Little Ani?” Qui-Gon asks bewildered, recognising his Padawan’s bed mate. The scraggly boy he found on Tatooine had filled out nicely.

“Not so little anymore” Anakin replies with a somewhat embarrassed smirk. The fact that he is naked not escaping him.

“Oh for the love of…” Obi-Wan exclaims. He takes a breath and starts again “Master, I think this conversation is better suited for another time” giving both Anakin and Qui-Gon a pointed look.

“I agree. Shall we have dinner?” Anakin supplies, feeling his partners wishes though the bond. Obi-Wan gives him a bright loving smile.

“Sounds wonderful” Qui-Gon agrees cheerfully, eager to catch up with his old pupil after all this time.

“I’ll see you then” Qui-Gon leaves with a full blown grin. It is not every day you get a second chance to fix your past mistakes and he is going to make the most of it.

 

**THE END**


End file.
